Searching
by PriPri1977
Summary: Following the relationship of Jason and Devin as it grows from friendship into something more and all of the obstacles they face inbetween.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: You know the routine by now.I don't own 'em.and I'm not getting paid for this. Devin is mine, so don't use her without permission or in bad taste (hehe). This story has a whole lotta nothin' to do with the Rangers and a whole lotta something to do with the long road to love, which the characters must travel. Confused? Well read on cuz it gets better! CW. - 7/99  
  
Searching  
By: Capri Wooden  
  
Part One- Beginnings  
  
1991- June 17th  
  
"Hey Zack man! Where ya been? I've been looking for you all day."  
  
"Hey Jas, come on in, I could use the company." Zack said sullenly and started to his bedroom.  
  
"Zack, what's wrong?" questioned Jason as he followed his usually bouncy friend.  
  
Zack plopped down on his bed then turned sad eyes to his companion. "My aunt and uncle were killed in a car crash this morning."  
  
"Oh my God! Zack, I'm so sorry. They were coming to visit for a few weeks, right?" Zack nodded. "Wait, wasn't Devin with them?"  
  
Zack nodded again.  
  
"Is she.?"  
  
"She broke her arm at the wrist and she needed surgery on her left leg."  
  
"But she's okay, right?"  
  
"She's in a coma. They don't know when or if she'll wake up."  
  
July  
  
"Hey Jas, mom said since it's raining we can use the den for our camp out."  
  
"Cool. Hey man, how's Devin doin'? I haven't seen or heard her since I've been here."  
  
"She's down in the dumps today. I mean most days she's okay. but sometimes it's really hard for her. She'll be twelve in a couple of days and she's really bummed about spending her birthday without her parents."  
  
"I would be too."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"We should cheer her up."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we could invite her to camp in the den with us."  
  
"Good thinkin' Jas man. Let's take our stuff and set it up and then we'll get Devin."  
  
"Go away!" she yelled at who ever was knocking at her door.  
  
"It's Jason."  
  
"Oh.well.you can come in."  
  
Jason entered her room with Zack in tow. Just one look at her told them it wouldn't be easy getting her out of her room. "Zack, get her stuff. I'll deal with her."  
  
"What are you two whispering about? And what do you want?"  
  
"I've come to take you away from this place." Jason said in a dramatic voice.  
  
"I'm fine right where I am, but thanks."  
  
"You don't want to camp out with me? I'll share my sleeping bag." he said flashing his big brown eyes at her. Jason knew she couldn't resist his charm.  
  
"That's extremely tempting, but me and my leg'll have to decline." she said patting the soft cast the covered her right leg.  
  
"Aw c'mon Dev."  
  
"Why are you so anxious for me to come?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I hate seeing you so mopey."  
  
"You guys aren't gonna do weird things to me, are you?"  
  
"Not while you're awake." he chuckled at the look she gave him. "Don't worry; we'll be good-- cross my heart."  
  
Devin smiled. "Carry me." she said and held out her arms to Jason.  
  
That night was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the three of them, and an even more special one developed between Jason and Devin. Since Zack had fallen asleep first, Devin and Jason were left to amuse one another. He told her stupid jokes that made her laugh harder than she had in ages. He showed her a few katas and promised to help her get back into her martial arts training once she was out of her casts. Being with Jason made her forget that life was so bad.  
  
Jason was instantly attached to Devin. She was so cute and sweet; innocent and vulnerable. She was like a little sister to him, and yet she wasn't. He knew that night that no matter what, he would do what ever he could to keep her from experiencing another hurt as deep as losing her parents had caused.  
  
September  
  
Devin started the fifth grade still in her casts. It was a very tough adjustment for her, but luckily she had Jason and Zack, who were in the seventh grade, there to help her through it. She began to make friends with their gang, Kimberly, Trini and Billy, but she didn't feel the camaraderie with them that she had with Zack and Jason.  
  
Over the next several months Devin, Jason and Zack were practically inseparable. She and Zack formed a brother/sister relationship very quickly, while she and Jason had developed a friendship that compared to no other and couldn't be broken by anything. He helped her with the physical therapy for her leg and got her back into martial arts training- something they had in common to hold over Zack's head. And with both of them bugging him he finally decided to learn.  
  
1992- June 17  
  
Devin visited her parents' grave for the first time. She was still in a coma when they were buried and never had the heart to visit until then. It was heart breaking to watch her fall to her knees and weep over her parents' headstone. She requested time alone and the Taylor's, though reluctant, allowed it. She asked Jason to stay with her and help her tell her parents what the past year had been like for her. He agreed without hesitation. They both laughed and cried together for over an hour.  
  
At home she kissed his cheek and thanked him for helping her though it. He was glad that she loved and trusted him enough to ask him to do it. Zack, though happy that she had finally eased some of the burden from her heart, wished it had been him she had asked to stay with her. He had always loved Devin as the little sister he never had, and now she was. He only wished he could be a better brother. That night he was both surprised and pleased that she had come to him to stay the night and talk. From that night on he referred to her as his sister.  
  
Later on that month the Taylor's legally adopted her upon the wishes of her parents-- it was one of the many things stated in their will. Devin was both happy and rueful. She would be truly apart of a family again, but she would miss hers. The Taylor's had a feeling that it would be hard for her so they decided it would be best if she kept something of them. From then on she would be known as Devin E. Vaughn-Taylor.  
  
1993- June  
  
Jason and Zack graduated from the eighth grade. It was quite an exciting day for them. They were no longer junior high or elementary school kids. They were headed to high school. But even that big step in their lives didn't change their relationship with little Devin. She was still their shadow and they wouldn't have it any other way. That summer she made some friends of her own, but she always had her special time with Jason. He was her best friend on earth and no one would ever take his place in her life or in her heart.  
  
July  
  
Devin celebrated her thirteenth birthday. She had changed a lot since she had first celebrated a birthday in Angel Grove. That year, since she was now officially a teenager, she had a party with boy and girls-- other than Jason, Zack and the gang. Jason and Zack had caught more than one boy looking at her too early-developed body. When Jason stepped back and took a good look at her he understood why.  
  
Devin had grown. She was taller- even though she was still his Shortie. She had slender legs a tiny waist, and her butt was round and firm and it was accentuated in the tiny little shorts she always seemed to be wearing. She had a cute tummy with an outie belly button that could always be seen for she wore half tops on most days. And they were form fitting to make her pert young breasts poke out. She wasn't wearing a bra. He could tell because her nipples were hard. Oh my God! Devin's turning into a regular girl, he screamed to himself. Things between us will start to change now that this is happening.  
  
And change they did, but not the way he thought. Devin's budding maturity didn't change they way she felt about him or the things they did together. Every now and then he did catch himself thinking about her in ways he knew he shouldn't but he was going through puberty too, so it couldn't be helped.  
  
December  
  
Jason and Zack were in high school and though they seemed to have less time for Devin, they still had their special times together. Things got weird when they and their three friends got odd watches that didn't tell time, but the alarms always went off. They pulled many a strange disappearing act and almost always had the world's lamest excuse, but she forgave them each time, knowing that it must be awfully important if they couldn't tell her what it was they were doing-- she had her suspicions though.  
  
March  
  
A new kid by the name of Tommy came into the group and also became a part of the disappearing acts. Devin loved it when Jason cringed each time she talked about how cute he was. She thought it was sweet. She also had a feeling that that was the reason the two boys became such good friends. Jason said it was because they had a lot in common, but Devin had a feeling it was so he could keep a close eye on him.  
  
Devin had seduced Jason into giving her first kiss. She still couldn't believe that she had managed it, or how wonderful it had felt to have his lips and body pressed against hers. When she took a closer look at Jason she realized how hot he had gotten over the years. He was a regular stud muffin with his bulging muscles-- and bulging other places.  
  
"Devin! You're so bad!"  
  
"I know it's pretty disgusting when you think about it, but damn what an ass on that boy!"  
  
"And his chest is so broad."  
  
"I wonder what he looks like naked."  
  
"Devin! He's practically your brother!"  
  
"Not really. He's my best friend-- male that is. Best friends often turn into lovers and husbands."  
  
"Oh God, don't start planning the wedding."  
  
"Not the wedding just yet, but another kiss.Definitely!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Muscle Butt."  
  
"Hey Shortie. I didn't hear my mom call."  
  
"She didn't. Your parents let me in on their way out. They said they'd be back in about an hour."  
  
"Oh. So what brings you by?"  
  
"Well since you ask, I've been thinking about that kiss you laid on me the other day." Jason dropped the barbell he had been doing reps with at the mention of the kiss. "The fact is I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"Devin-" he started to get up from the weight bench.  
  
"Kiss me again Jason, please."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"C'mon Jason. Practice makes perfect." she said giving him an alluring smile.  
  
"It's not gonna work this time." he said backing away from her. God I can't believe I'm runnin' from a thirteen-year-old. But then, she's not your average thirteen-year-old, he said smiling appreciatively at her sixteen-year-old looking body. Stop that! It's Devin.  
  
"Fighting with yourself?" she smiled. She could see the inner battle he was having. She knew he wanted to kiss her if for no other reason than the fact that they were both experiencing raging hormones. She assumed that that was the only reason she wanted to kiss him again so very badly.  
  
"Devin, I'm not kissing you again." he didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?" she said and sat on the couch across from him.  
  
"Because- because I'm your brother's best friend."  
  
"No, you're mine and Tommy's best friend."  
  
"If I'm your best friend, why do you wanna kiss me?"  
  
"Why don't you want to kiss me? You think I'm pretty don't you?"  
  
"You know I think you're beautiful Devin."  
  
"And you think I have a sexy body for my age?" she stood up and modeled her body.  
  
"Uh huh." he said, sweat was dripping from his body. He didn't think all of it was from his work out.  
  
"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I just want to kiss you every now and then-- ya know if I get the urge. And you can do the same. It could be helpful in easing some of the sexual tension we feel everyday."  
  
"Sexual tension?"  
  
"I don't mean between us. I mean like when you see someone that you think is really hot and either they have someone or they turn you down flat. I mean neither of us has anyone and we both find ourselves attracted to people we can't have. We need some sort of relief, why can't it be each other? I won't tell if you won't."  
  
The clincher was when she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her shorts. When she stood like that he had a perfect view of her cute little navel and her tits stuck out. "C'mere." He said huskily as he pulled her to him by the waist of her shorts. He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her hard. Devin wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands down to his butt. He yelped against her lips when she squeezed.  
  
Jason pulled away, "Devin!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it was.instinct." she smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I let you do it again."  
  
"My feminine wiles got to ya, huh?"  
  
He only shook his head and threw his arms in the air. "Oh I give up." he muttered  
  
"Oh Muscle Butt lighten up. What's a little kiss between friends?"  
  
"Nothing as long as it stays between friends." There was a knock at the door before she could respond. "I wonder who that could be."  
  
"It's probably Zack. Go get a shower funky butt and I'll let him in."  
  
"Thanks Shortie."  
  
Jason came back to from his shower with wet hair, a towel wrapped around his neck clad in a pair of red shorts. He found Devin lying on the couch with her feet in Tommy's lap. His hands were massaging one while the other lay way too close to his crotch.  
  
"You have really nice feet Devin."  
  
"Thanks Tommy. And might I say that you have very nice hands." she said with a smile.  
  
Jason didn't like it. She was using her flirty voice and her do-what-I- want-and-I'll-make-it-worth-your-while smile. He couldn't let anything develop between those two. He didn't know why though. In the short time that he had known Tommy he had felt a kinship to him. He had become his best friend-- next to Devin, so it should make him happy if the two of them got together. Atleast he would know that Devin was in good hands.  
  
That was it! He didn't want Devin in anybody's hands. The older brother in him must be what made him so protective of Devin, but the strange thing was that Devin didn't seem like a sister to him. Oh well.  
  
"She suckered you into rubbing her feet, huh?"  
  
"Oh, hey Jas."  
  
"Hey Muscle Butt, all clean?"  
  
"Yeah." he said and rubbed his hair with the towel when water dripped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Brush?" she questioned and sat up, pulling her foot from Tommy's grasp. The other brushed across his groin. she thought to herself. She took the brush Jason had pulled from his back pocket and motioned for him to sit between her legs.  
  
Tommy watched as Jason sat between Devin's legs and she immediately began playing in his hair. "Is this something you two do often?"  
  
"Devin has this thing with hair. She likes to play in it."  
  
"Oh." was all he said.  
  
The three talked for a while about nothing in particular while Devin continued to play with Jason's hair. Then Jason's mom called downstairs for him to help with the groceries. "Need some help?"  
  
"No thanks bro. I'll be right back. You guys want anything?"  
  
"I'm okay, thanks."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I know what you want Shortie." he cut her off and headed up the stairs. When he returned, Tommy was on the floor between her legs and she was lavishing attention to his hair. Tommy looked like he was I heaven, in fact, so did Devin. He watched her for a minute before announcing his presence.  
  
"Tommy you have great hair. It would look great if you let it grow long." she said as she put down the brush and sunk her fingers in to his brown locks. "Tommy?" He didn't answer. Devin pulled his head back into her lap and look down into his handsome face. She smiled when she saw the look of rhapsody on his face. He looked so.adorable; almost as much as Jason. And his lips looked so.kissable.  
  
Devin bit back the urge to kiss Tommy, hard as it was. she thought. "Hey." she whispered.  
  
"Hm?" Tommy sighed as his eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
"I think someone likes having his hair played with." she giggled.  
  
"I think you're right. No one's ever played with my hair before."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well then I guess it's your turn." he said getting to his feet. Tommy sat on the couch and moved Devin between his legs.  
  
"Hey Muscle Butt." Devin said when she saw that he had returned. "Look at this. I'm getting my hair played with. You've never played with my hair before."  
  
"Looks like I will now." he mumbled and sat her Pepsi and chocolate cupcake next to her.  
  
"Ooh, mom stocked up, huh?"  
  
"Yeah well she knows how much you like them. I can't believe she'll get stuff for you and not for me."  
  
"That's cuz I'm cuter than you." she said as she opened the pack of cupcakes.  
  
"She's got a point there Jas."  
  
"Who asked you?" he joked and tossed the wet towel at his friend.  
  
"Wants some Conan?"  
  
"What is what these nicknames."  
  
"Oh you mean she hasn't given you one yet."  
  
"I haven't thought of the right name for him just yet, but I will."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
April  
  
"Good bye Tommy. You come back soon okay?"  
  
"I will Devin, I promise."  
  
"Good. I'll be sure to come up with a nickname for you."  
  
"Thanks." he said and hugged her good bye.  
  
May  
  
"Ohhhhh, Jason you look so handsome! Devin, Jason's here." Mrs. Taylor called.  
  
"Coming."  
  
"Jason it was so nice of you to take Devin to the dance. It means a lot to her."  
  
"I know that's why I'm doing it."  
  
"Ready." she said and descended the stairs.  
  
Jason's heart caught in his throat. Everything seemed to stop for Jason when he caught sight of Devin coming down the stairs. He could hear nothing but his heart beating loudly in his ears. And the only thing his eyes could focus on was her. She was wearing a dark red dress that was low cut, sleeveless and clung to her body from her chest down to her waist where it flared out ever so slightly and flowed to just above her knees, and she wore nothing on her legs. Her smooth flawless skin looked and felt as soft as cotton so there was no need for pantyhose. She wore a pair of red opened toed heels. The heels were no more than two and a half inches and were the chunky kind- not stilettos. She had even polished her toe nails a shade that matched her dress and shoes.  
  
She wore the front of her hair pulled back in a red hair barrette while the rest of it framed her face in a mass of curls. Jason could never figure out where she had gotten such a beautiful head of hair. Though Mrs. Taylor always kept her hair quiet beautiful, it was obvious that her grade of hair was not quite as nice as her daughter's. And even though Devin was adopted, she was still a blood relation to the Taylor's, and judging from the pictures he had seen, Mrs. Taylor younger sister (Devin's birth mother), she had the same type of hair as her sister did. So where had Devin gotten hers? He assumed from her father, whom he didn't remember. But where ever she got it, it set her apart from most other girls he had seen. It made her more.intriguing. Most every girl he knew was envious of her in general, but mostly because of her thick luxurious hair.  
  
"It's scary isn't it?"  
  
Mrs. Taylor's voice pulled him from his trance. Devin had reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing before him smiling; waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Devin, you look beautiful." he said softly.  
  
"Really?" she said twirling so that he could look at her attire once more.  
  
"Yes. And now I'm gonna have to look menacing all night to keep all of those seventh grade boys in line."  
  
"And the eight graders too." she smiled.  
  
"Oh that's right, this is the six thru eight grade spring mixer. Jason again, it was so sweet of you to be Devin's escort. Are you sure you'll be okay, you being a high schooler and all."  
  
"I'm sure Devin is all the company I need."  
  
"Well you two have fun."  
  
"Well, well.look at my little girl all dressed up. It's kinda scary." said Mr. Taylor as he came into the room.  
  
"That's what I said." his wife said smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful princess."  
  
"Thanks dad." she smiled and gave him a quick hug and kiss.  
  
"Well Jason, I don't suppose I have to give you the 'what-time-to-have-my- daughter-home' speech."  
  
"Not necessary. I'll take good care of her Mr. Taylor."  
  
"I know you will." he smiled trusting this boy who was becoming more and more like a second son over the years. "Have fun kids."  
  
Jason escorted Devin outside to his father's mustang. "I can't believe your dad let you have the mustang-- I can't believe you're sixteen already and you have your license."  
  
"It is nice being the only one in my grade that can drive." he said walking over to the passenger side so that he could open the door for his date. Boy was that weird sounding. Devin and date in the same sentence.  
  
"Thank you." she smiled when he opened the door for her. She got in and as he closed the door she noticed it. A single rose sitting on the dash board in front of her. She reached out and picked up, placing the petals to her nose.  
  
When Jason slid in to the driver's seat she had the flower to her nose inhaling it's beautiful perfumed scent.  
  
She looked at him and smiled shyly. "Thank you Jas, it's beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome." he smiled back then started the car and they were off.  
  
The dance was.well for Jason, it was strange. He had been to dances like this one just a few short years ago. And the last one he attended, in the eighth grade, was supposed to be his last. It was nice to see some of his former teachers, but it was really hard to see all of the other boys at the dance stare at Devin and know the thoughts that they were thinking. It was still hard to think of Devin in that way. And even though she had suckered him into kissing her, Jason had a terrible time of thinking of her as anything but Devin. She wasn't a normal girl, but she wasn't a tomboy, and she definitely wasn't like a sister. God why did she have to go and grow up and make things so complicated?!  
  
Dancing with her was great, until it got to a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him way too easily. It was like she wanted to be more than what they were, and yet she didn't. He guessed it was hard having all of these new and strange sexual urges and not having anyone to experiment-- oh thank God she didn't have a boyfriend!! Jason wasn't all that accepting of being the person she experimented on, but he really wouldn't have been able to handle her doing it with someone else.  
  
Suddenly the thought of her kissing Tommy flashed through his mind and he gripped her tighter, not liking the picture at all. "Hey, you okay?" she whispered as she pulled her head from its resting place on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm having a good time."  
  
"Well don't sound so surprised, you are with me." she joked.  
  
"You don't have to walk me to the door Jason." she said as he turned of the engine and reached for his door handle.  
  
"Hey, I am a gentleman." he said and opened his door.  
  
He came around and opened her door, helping her out. Then he wrapped his arm around her small waist and walked with her to her front door. "So you really had a good time?" she asked happily as they mounted the steps.  
  
"Well I was with you."  
  
She chuckled. "J-"  
  
"Hey you guys. How was the dance?" asked Mrs. Taylor as she opened the door.  
  
"It was great. Jason wouldn't let anyone dance with me." Devin giggled.  
  
"That's my boy!" said Mr. Taylor as he exited the kitchen.  
  
"Bill! Jason, why on earth would you do a thing like that?" Mrs. Taylor asked, having ideas of her own as to why.  
  
"You should have seen the way they were looking at her. It was disgusting."  
  
"Ever the overprotective best friend/big brother, eh?" she smiled.  
  
Jason only blushed. "So where's Zack?"  
  
"Oh, he and the others decided to catch a second movie and won't be back until later. We're heading up to bed now that you're home. There's some cake in the kitchen, help yourselves."  
  
"Thanks mom, good-night." she said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Good-night Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."  
  
"'Night Jason."  
  
"Yes, good job tonight son." Bill said winking at the younger boy.  
  
Jason and Devin sat up in the kitchen a while longer and shared a piece of cake. "So were you really serious tonight in the car?" Jason asked as he fed her another forkful of chocolate cake.  
  
"What? Oh you mean about us getting married?" she said and fed him a forkful of cake. He only nodded. "Absolutely." she grinned wickedly.  
  
Jason only stared at her for a while longer then caught a look at the time on the microwave behind Devin. "It's late. I gotta go."  
  
"Okay." she sighed. "Thanks again for being such a great date tonight, even if you did scare off every guy who wanted to talk to me."  
  
"And what kind of date would I have been if I had let all of those guys talk to you?" he smirked.  
  
"True." she said getting up from the counter and walking him to the door.  
  
"Good night Muscle Butt, drive safely."  
  
"Sweet dreams Shortie." he said and turned to leave, but paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I almost forgot." he said and before she knew it Jason was kissing her. It wasn't like the kisses they had shared before, this one was more innocent, but nice nonetheless. "Good night." he whispered, released her and was heading down the steps to the car before she shook off the cloudiness in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Devin, look who I ran into on the way over." came Jason's voice as he entered the den.  
  
She looked up and instantly a smile spread across her face. "Tommy!" she squealed and jumped up and hugged him fiercely. "You're back! I missed you." she exclaimed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
It was then that Jason experienced the feeling of jealously for the first time in his life, only he didn't recognize it as that.  
  
* * *  
  
".Promise you'll come back for my party." she said sadly.  
  
"I'll try Devin. I'm gonna miss you." Tommy said and hugged her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too.Cochise."  
  
July  
  
".Happy birthday to yoooou!"  
  
Devin made a wish then blew out the candles. The rest of her fourteenth birthday party went by in a blur. There was cake and ice cream, presents and dancing. But the thing that still remained fresh in her mind was what happened after everyone had left.  
  
"So Shortie, how's it feel to almost officially be a high schooler?" asked Zack as he placed the last load of gifts on her desk.  
  
"It feels wonderful." she sighed and fell onto her bed, arms crossed behind her head.  
  
"Well, happy birthday little sis. See ya later. Let's go Jas."  
  
"I'll meet you at the car."  
  
"'Kay, night Devin."  
  
"Night Zack, have fun."  
  
"Sorry that we're gonna be away this weekend."  
  
"It's cool Jason. I'll just have to hang out with all of the teenaged boys who you wouldn't let anywhere near me at the dance." she grinned.  
  
"You'd better not." he said seriously.  
  
"Ooh, are we jealous?"  
  
"No! I just don't want you hanging around boys."  
  
"I hang around Billy and Tommy."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just behave yourself while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes Sir!" she said saluting him.  
  
"Cute. C'mere and gimme a hug good-bye."  
  
"Jason, you're only gonna be gone for a day." she said rising up from the bed.  
  
"Shut up and hug me." he said and pulled her into his arms. Jason leaned back a bit and captured her lips in a long, deep kiss. "Happy birthday Devin." he whispered breathlessly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Devin?"  
  
Devin jumped at the sound of her name. She was still very jumpy after her experience at the lake. She looked up and scrambled to her feet when she saw who was standing over her. "K-Kenny! What do you want?" she stammered, instinctively backing away from him.  
  
"It's okay I didn't come to start any trouble. I-"  
  
"My good, what happened to your face?" she said when she actually took a good look at him. He looked as though he had been in a gang war. Both of his eyes were a purplish-black color and he had a small cut over his left eyebrow. His lip was still a little puffy where it had been split open.  
  
"Look I just came to apologize about what happened the other day at the lake. I was drunk-- and I know that's not an excuse. I was way out of line.and, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're right. That's no excuse and you were way more than out of line, but I accept you're apology. Now you might want to get out of here, because Jason'll be here any second, and he won't like seeing you anywhere near me."  
  
"Okay, I-- Again, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Kenny!" Jason's menacing voice came from behind him.  
  
"Jason!" he exclaimed nervously, "I was just-"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her." he said coming toward him in long determined strides.  
  
"Jason it's okay." she said quickly moving between them.  
  
"It's not okay, I shouldn't have let this little punk live after what he did to you." he said trying to reach for him, but coming up against resistance from Devin.  
  
"Jason, it's alright. You've obviously beaten the crap out of him already; now let's just leave it alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. I want to get this behind me as quickly as possible and having you go berserk every time you see him or one of the others is not going to help. Now he's apologized for his behavior and I'm sure he doesn't plan on ever bothering me again-- Right Kenny?"  
  
"Absolutely, never again." he said nodding nervously, praying that Devin didn't let Jason loose on him again.  
  
"See, now let's just go." she said trying to ease him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Jason," she said softly, appealing to him with sad eyes, "Let it go, for me. Please."  
  
"For you." he said softly, hating to see her look at him like that. "Stay away Kenny, you and your friends. Or next time I bring my friends along for the beat down." he said not bothering to look away from Devin's eyes, knowing the tone of his voice and his words alone were intimidating enough. "C'mon." he said wrapping his arm around Devin and steering her away.  
  
August  
  
"Hey princess, miss me?"  
  
Devin spun around at the sound of a familiar and much missed voice. "Tommy!" she shouted and jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "Are you back for good or are you just here to tease me for the weekend or something?" she said pulling away before she got too excited about seeing him.  
  
"I'm back for good, promise."  
  
"Glad to here it." she said and hugged him again.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Just hanging, why?"  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"As long as it's a fine long-haired Indian boy."  
  
"I'm not Indian Devin."  
  
"How do you know, you were adopted?"  
  
"Okay, I give up."  
  
"And you just get smarter and smarter every time I see you." she giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed off walking through the park.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"What's with all the white? I thought you liked green." she asked.  
  
"I, uh, had a change of mind while I was away."  
  
"So I see." she said looking him up and down. "I like the green better." she teased.  
  
"Keep teasing and I won't be treating you to the movies."  
  
"I'll be good.for a while."  
  
After Tommy's return he and Devin got a little closer. He seemed more willing to let people in than he ever had before. But for some reason things between him and Jason seemed a bit strained. Devin noticed, but thought it best to stay out of it. Probably because whenever she brought it up Tommy played dumb and Jason got way too defensive. She figured it was some macho guy thing and hoped it wasn't because she and Tommy were developing a closer relationship. Though she knew he'd never admit it-- or if he even knew-- but Jason sometimes got jealous when she got close to anyone other than him and it didn't matter whether it was a girl or a guy.  
  
September  
  
Devin started the eighth grade. It was quite an exciting time for her-- except for the fact that Jason seemed to be spending less and less time with her. At first she thought it was because of whatever was going on between him and Tommy, but then she noticed that it wasn't just Jason. It was Zack too. Her best friend and big brother no longer had time for her and that hurt, a lot.  
  
October  
  
It was more than obvious that Tommy and Kimberly had become a thing, and it didn't really bother Devin. Well not too much. She was happy for them because she knew how much Kim liked Tommy. Plus she and Tommy would have never worked. She couldn't do that to Kim, let alone Jason-- who was still growing further away from her. It was happening so fast that she hadn't seen it coming, and didn't know what to do to stop it.  
  
She figured that whatever was going on would work itself out and things would return to normal. Until then, she needed something to do to occupy her time.  
  
".That Rocky sure is a cutie." she whispered to Kim as she watched the boys messing around out in the field.  
  
"He sure is!" Kim agreed. "I've seen him looking at you."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way, and why not? You're drop-dead gorgeous."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are! Aiesha, don't you think Devin is gorgeous?"  
  
"Absolutely! You are fine girl."  
  
"I'm not all that." she said with mock modesty.  
  
"God you like have five times the bod I have." Kim said.  
  
"You do have a nice body, where in the world did you get it from?" Aiesha asked.  
  
"Well, ya know, I was born with it." she said then giggled.  
  
Suddenly Devin was hit in the head with a Nerf foot ball. "Hey!"  
  
"Whoops." said Tommy, snickering.  
  
"Pardon me girls." she said and got up chasing after Tommy whom was quickly becoming her new best friend.  
  
Kimberly and Aiesha watched as the two chased each other back and forth ending with Devin tackling Tommy and twisting his arm until he said "Auntie". "Ya know, if you two weren't an item, I'd bet money on those two getting together."  
  
"I would too. For the longest time I thought Tommy was falling for her and not me, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"When I saw how she played around with Jason that one time, I almost took them for being a couple."  
  
"Nah. They've been acting like that since she was little. It's a weird relationship they have. Things have gotten a little strained lately though."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Well, between us, I know for a fact that Jason doesn't like anyone competing with him for Devin's attention, and when Tommy came back after gaining the White Ranger Powers he and Devin got closer. They were always kinda friends, but back then Tommy was still wary about getting too close."  
  
"Because of that whole thing with being evil?"  
  
"Exactly. But I think it also has something to do with Tommy taking Jason's job as leader of the Rangers. I don't think he's jealous or anything. I think it's more like he feels as though he's let us down and didn't do a good enough job as leader and that's why Zordon gave the job to someone else without even consulting anyone."  
  
"Wow, I'd feel pretty lousy too."  
  
"Jason takes everything so seriously. I think that maybe he doesn't feel like he can be a good enough friend to Devin right now so he's kinda been avoiding her. Zack and Trini-- all of us having been trying to help, but nothing seems to be working. And I feel so bad for poor Devin because she has no idea of what's going on."  
  
"Poor thing. Maybe we should try to get her a beau or something."  
  
"She thinks Rocky's cute."  
  
"No way! He thinks she is gorgeous! The only problem is that he's got a sister at home her age and I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to see past it. I think that's why he's never asked her out."  
  
"Well, maybe we could do something to help." Kim said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe." the two put their heads together.  
  
November  
  
".Why do you have to go?" she cried.  
  
"Because this is a big opportunity for me to do something to help promote world peace. This is a very big deal Devin. You know I wouldn't go if I didn't think it was worth it."  
  
"I know Zack, but what am I gonna do without you?" she sobbed.  
  
"C'mere." he said sitting down on his bed and pulling his sister onto his lap. "Devin, I love you so much and I don't know what I wouldn't have done if you hadn't come into my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this family, even though it came from a tragedy. I would never do anything to make you sad unless it couldn't be helped."  
  
"I know Zack, but why does doing the right thing have to hurt so badly?" she said breaking down finally.  
  
"I don't know Devin, I don't know." he said and stroked her hair for a long time, just holding her in his lap until she finally cried herself asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Devin stayed in the background as she watched first their friends then their families say good bye and wish them luck on their journey for peace. Devin just couldn't get herself to join in. She knew if she did she would lose it and she did not want that. It was hard enough for them to leave without having one more person crying over their departure, especially since she knew what her tears did to her brother, and most of all to Jason, her best friend in the world.  
  
It was Trini who noticed her standing in the background and came over to say goodbye. "I'm gonna miss those contagious smiles of yours Devin. You keep on smiling, okay?" she said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Trini, I will."  
  
"That's my girl." Zack said joining the two. "You know."  
  
"I know Zack. I love you big brother."  
  
"I love too little sis." he said and hugged her tightly.  
  
When Zack released her Jason was there with a look of utter sadness. Both Trini and Zack stepped aside, giving the two space and privacy for their goodbye. They both just stood there for the longest time, wanting to say so much, but not having the heart to.  
  
Finally Jason moved forward opening his arms slightly, "Devin-"  
  
"Jason!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. She squeezed him tightly and didn't let go for the longest time. The look of pain was evident in her face and watching her force herself not to cry is what made everyone else lose it. No one had a dry eye as they watched the two embrace for what seemed like forever.  
  
Everyone had moved a little further back, not wanting to intrude, not wanting to hear anything that would make their tears worse.  
  
"You know I love you Devin, right?" he asked, not releasing her.  
  
She could only nod, knowing that her voice would betray her if she spoke.  
  
"You behave yourself okay? And write me about everything that I miss, okay?" he said, his voice breaking a bit.  
  
That's what set Devin off. Her body racked with the need to wail, and scream out her sorrow, but she didn't allow it; she composed herself. When Jason released her she did her best not to look at him, but couldn't help seeing the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. "I-" she faltered, but recovered quickly, "I love you too Jason. I'll miss you." she said touching her palm to his wet cheek. Then suddenly she turned and walked off.  
  
"Devin." her mother said, not much above a whisper. She moved to go after her, but was stopped by Tommy.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Taylor; I'll make sure she's okay. You say your good- byes."  
  
"Tommy." Jason called before he could go after Devin.  
  
"Yeah Jason?" he asked going over to where his friend stood watching Devin slowly, painfully walk away.  
  
"Watch out for her man. I trust you to take good care of her and keep her out of trouble."  
  
"I promise Jas. I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Jason watched Tommy jog off after Devin. He didn't feel so bad knowing that Tommy was crazy in love with Kim, but he was still wary about him being so close to Devin. But like he had told Tommy himself, he did indeed trust him. Tommy was good person and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, least of all Devin.  
  
* * *  
  
The tears poured down the second she turned her back on Jason. She couldn't hold back any longer so she had to walk away, because she didn't want Jason to see her cry.  
  
"Devin! Devin!"  
  
She heard Tommy calling after her and she turned to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and hold her the way Jason would have had he not been leaving.  
  
"It's okay, let it out. I'm here for you." Devin's body shook and she returned the embrace as she silently wailed in anguish. "It's okay Devin. It'll be okay." he cooed and gently stroked her hair, never loosening his grip around her waist.  
  
* * *  
  
As Jason moved in line to board the plane he looked over and saw Tommy with Devin wrapped in his arms. He paused and looked at the two intently. He watched as Tommy bent down and wiped the tears from her face (even from that distance he new she had been crying) then spoke softly too her. She nodded. Tommy stood to his full height, wrapped his arm around Devin and began walking with her towards the exit.  
  
"She'll be okay man. Devin's a scrapper; you of all people should know that." Zack said over Jason's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but I can't help worrying."  
  
"I know how you feel. She hasn't been my sister that long already we're being separated." Zack said laying a comforting arm on Jason's shoulder, ushering him down the tunnel and into the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
After the departure of Zack, Jason and Trini, Devin found it nearly impossible to hang around the others. Tommy had begged her to try it, and she had for him. She had always liked Billy and Kim and thought it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with them once in a while for they did have something in common...they missed their friends. Or so she had thought.  
  
When Devin saw how easily they had replaced their 'supposedly' best friends she knew she couldn't continue to be friends with them any longer. She figured that they were only doing it to compensate for the loss and she couldn't blame them for it, she just couldn't be there to witness it.  
  
So a few days out of the week for a few hours at a time she spent time with Tommy.alone. Sometimes she spent time with both Tommy and Kim, and she would always speak to Billy if she saw him around Angel Grove, but a group setting was out of the question. It got so that the only thing she looked forward to were her phone conversations with Tommy and the ones she got once a week from Zack and Jason, plus the letters and pictures they sent.  
  
The only thing she saw as an up was that she had more free time to work on her martial arts. But sometimes she couldn't even do that. It reminded her so much of Zack and Jason.  
  
1995 - May  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Devin."  
  
"Hey Tommy! What's up?"  
  
"Something important has come up and I need your help. I was wondering if you could come to my house tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Great. I'll see you then."  
  
* * *  
  
".You want me to what?"  
  
"Devin, I know it's a bit overwhelming, but we need you. You're the only one that can do this." Tommy pleaded.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! First you hit me with 'you're the Power Rangers' and then you throw 'We need you to take Kim's powers so she can go fulfill her dream'?!" she said excitedly pacing the floor. "Uh-uh, no way, I'm audi." she said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Devin wait! Please, you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important."  
  
"First of all I know nothing about being a Power Ranger. And second, I don't want to be a Power Ranger."  
  
"Neither did we."  
  
Devin turned to the source of the voice. She dropped her bag and gasped. "Jason! Zack! Oh my God!" she said and ran and hugged them both. Suddenly the realization of what they had just said and the fact that they had appeared out of nowhere kicked in and she pulled away.  
  
"You two.Oh God, now it all makes sense." she said as her entire life in Angel Grove flashed before her eyes. "You, Trini, Billy and Kim were the original five." she stated more than asked.  
  
They boys only nodded. "And then Tommy came to Angel grove and so did the Green Ranger. And every time he left so did the Green Ranger. Then he came back for good with a new fetish for wearing white and the White Ranger appeared. And when you three left for Switzerland, those three," she pointed to Rocky, Adam and Aiesha, "suddenly had your spots in the group. My God how could I have not noticed." she said half shocked and sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"You five were always together. Always wearing those stupid watches that didn't tell time and then all disappearing when the alarm went off. I knew it had to be something serious, but I had no idea."  
  
Jason kneeled down on the floor before Devin. "I know this is a shock, and you're probably mad at us for keeping this secret, but please look past all that and realize that the world needs you."  
  
"Yeah sis." Zack agreed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're already part of the group, you have outstanding martial arts skills and you're a caring loving person who tries her best to do the right thing."  
  
"When Zordon, our mentor, called us forth to accept the power, we didn't want to do it either. But then Rita showed up and we knew that no matter how scared or selfish we were feeling that the rest of the world's safety was more important and we accepted the responsibility, the honor."  
  
Devin mulled it over for a few moments then, "What do I have to do?"  
  
July  
  
Devin disappeared from the house shortly after dinner. She knew that her parents would want to make a big deal out of her fifteenth birthday, but she just wasn't feeling up to it. So many thoughts were running through her mind. She was now a Power ranger, a defender of the universe from the forces of evil. It sounded like something out of Star Wars or one of those Japanese cartoons, like Voltron or something like that.  
  
She had so many responsibilities, so many powers, but she was still practically alone on her birthday. The few friends she actually had (outside of Tommy and Kim) were lost when she suddenly always had to go right in the middle of something. And even though she had the power to teleport anywhere in the word, she couldn't even go see her brother on her birthday.  
  
In Devin's opinion, life was really suckin' and the last thing she wanted was her mom and dad fawning over her when all she wanted to do was cry. She found herself at her parent's grave and decided that maybe crying was what she needed, and should do.so she did.  
  
August  
  
Devin had survived her Zeo quest. She couldn't believe that they no longer had their powers and if they all didn't come through their quests successfully, they would remain powerless. She knew it was a bad idea to agree to hold Kim's powers until the Pan Globals were finished, but she just couldn't say no to them. They had looked so pitiful and.desperate.  
  
* * *  
  
Aiesha was gone and in her place was Tanya. Right away Devin resented her and couldn't understand how Rocky and Adam, could stand her either. Aiesha was supposed to be their best friend. But then she had seen how best friends had been treated before in this group. Kim, please get your butt back here and take these powers, Devin thought as she listened to Tanya ramble on about how she was looking forward to learning from Adam. Well, atleast Adam offered before she asked me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Indian Boy. I heard. Want some company?"  
  
"From you, always." he said and moved over to give her room to sit on the ground next to him. "I guess you're pissed, huh? You'll never get rid of these powers now."  
  
"Tommy, I don't hate being a Ranger, I just didn't want to be one. And besides, just because you two won't be together anymore, doesn't mean she won't come back. Angel Grove is her home town."  
  
Tommy only nodded. They sat quietly for a long time. Then she heard him sniffling. Devin immediately wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head in her chest. "You'll find someone else Tommy. It'll be okay." she soothed, stroking his hair.  
  
September  
  
Devin started Angel Grove High as a freshman. It's nice for the others to have easier access to her in case of an emergency, but for Tommy it was just nice to see her face in the halls. He sat with her everyday at lunch and drove her to and from school. They slowly became closer and closer and the more time he spent with her the less time he spent pining for Kimberly. With Devin in AGH, things were looking up for the Red Ranger.  
  
January  
  
It turned out the Billy was the boy genius they had been calling him all these years. He had managed to accumulate enough credits to graduate early and had no choice but to leave AGH, one of the last things that linked him to his friends. Devin felt so terrible for him. She knew that he wanted his powers back and wished to God that he hadn't been so nice to Tanya and allowed her to keep the power of the Yellow Zeo Crystal. If anyone deserved to be a Ranger it was him and now he couldn't even go to school with his former teammates. Now the only thing he had left was the Power Chamber and Devin knew that eventually that would no longer be enough.  
  
".Billy, I am really gonna miss seeing your face in the halls." Devin said and hugged him.  
  
"I'm gonna miss all of the pranks you played."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll still get you."  
  
"That's very reassuring."  
  
"Why is it that you don't use your dictionary talk on Devin?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Customary conversation with Devin is apropos, where as the lot of you.well quite frankly, you suck." he grinned.  
  
"Nah, nah, na-na nah." She teased and stuck out her tongue. "Billy likes me better than you guys! Ha!" she joked and ducked the array of trash that was thrown at her. She only giggled.  
  
March  
  
".So, I'm not one to say, 'I told you so', but-- well who am I trying to kid?! I TOLD YOU SO!" she cheered and hopped away from Tommy who was sure to chase her down and tickle her for that one.  
  
"Okay, okay you were right."  
  
"Ha!" she sniggered, "Not only are you a little Indian boy, but you have a brother. Boy I hate always being right."  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed and was running after her.  
  
Tommy's longer strides caught up to her much shorter ones in no time. He grabbed her and pulled her to the ground beneath him where he began tickling her unrelentingly. "Give up." he demanded, laughing at her.  
  
"Never!" she said through peels of laughter.  
  
"Give up Devin! Say it!"  
  
"N-never." she cried, laughing hysterically, trying her damnedest to throw Tommy off of her, but to no avail.  
  
"Say it and I'll stop."  
  
"Okay! O-okay. Uncle! Uncle already!"  
  
Having heard what he wanted Tommy stopped tickling her and eased up a bit. Devin was still battling with the uncontrollable laughter that had taken over. "You suck Oliver." she giggled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought." he said and eased off her.  
  
Devin leaned up on her elbows and looked at him sitting next to her. "Being taller than me finally proved to be useful for something other than holding things out of my reach, huh?"  
  
"Looks like." he said and laid out in the grass, propping himself up on one elbow so that he could look at her. "I thought you liked tall guys."  
  
"I do. I think it's sexy to have a guy who's taller than me."  
  
"That's not an incredible feat Shortie." he said using Jason's pet name for her.  
  
Devin just pushed him over. "You know what I mean Oliver."  
  
Tommy chuckled.  
  
"I did notice that your brother is pretty tall-- taller than you." she said looking out of the corner of her eye to catch his reaction. His face twisted. She smiled inwardly, loving to fool around with him. "He's pretty hot too."  
  
He sat up quickly. "You think my brother's cute?"  
  
"Most definitely a hottie." Tommy got quiet for the longest time as he pondered her statement.  
  
"Relax, Tommy. I still think you're cuter." she smiled nudging him with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled.  
  
"Of course." she giggled.  
  
"Teasing me again are you?!" in an instant he was on top of her prepared to tickle her sensitive sides again.  
  
"I'm not teasing, I promise." she squealed.  
  
"Well.in that case." Tommy lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly at first, waiting for her to reciprocate or push him a way. When she pulled her arms from between them and wrapped them around him he pressed his mouth deeper into hers, parting his lips and running the tip of his tongue along her still closed lips. Devin parted her lips and drove her tongue into his warm mouth, deepening the kiss; almost startling Tommy.  
  
He met her tongue with his own, tasting of her sweetness. Then finally they broke apart, looking at one another with heavy lids. "So you wanna see a movie with me tonight?" he asked after a short period of trying to read each other.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom! Mom hurry I need you."  
  
Debra Taylor rushed into her daughter's room, "Devin what is it? Are you alright?"  
  
"How does this look?" she asked modeling her outfit.  
  
Debra sighed exasperatedly and took a seat at Devin's desk. "Devin do not scare me like that! I thought it was an emergency." she said placing her hand over her chest, relieved that there was nothing wrong with her child.  
  
"But it is! Tommy will be here any minute. Now how do I look?"  
  
"Child you are only going to a movie with Tommy. This is nothing new so since when did it matter what you wear?"  
  
"Since this is a date." she said quietly looking down at her shoes.  
  
"A date?"  
  
Devin only nodded.  
  
"A date.with Tommy."  
  
She nodded gain this time a faint smile was apparent.  
  
"Oh baby why didn't you say so. Stand up straight lemme look at you." she said excitedly and examined her daughter's attire. She was wearing a white wrap-around skirt that came mid way up her thigh, a pink half-top with white flowers and calf high pink combat boots.  
  
"You look beautiful, but there's-- oh! Here we go," she said and took a white butterfly clip from Devin's vanity. She pulled her daughter's long dark hair back and clipped it up.  
  
"But ma, Tommy sorta likes my hair down."  
  
"I know I heard him say it a time or two. But trust me, by the end of the evening your hair will be falling out and when you go to fix it he'll say something like, 'Oh no, I think it looks nice down'."  
  
"Thanks mom." she smiled.  
  
The door bell rang. "That's him," she said excitedly and started for her door.  
  
"No wait," Debra stopped her, "There's one more thing." she said heading to her room.  
  
The door bell rang again. "Mom!"  
  
"Calm down dear, he's not going anywhere without you." she said returning with a bottle of perfume. She sprayed Devin in all the right places. "It'll drive him wild."  
  
"Mom!" she squealed.  
  
"Go, have fun."  
  
Devin hurried down the stairs. She checked herself once more before opening the door and greeting Tommy. "Hey, you look great." he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, so do you.even if you are wearing the wrong color." she giggled.  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Next time I'll be sure to wear green."  
  
"I'm just teasing; you look good in any color."  
  
"You're still teasing."  
  
"Maybe." she smirked.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Tommy was a complete gentleman all evening. He opened the doors for her and wouldn't allow her to pay for anything. When they got inside the lobby of the theater it was crowded. "Maybe we should find seats before everyone else does then I'll come back for junk."  
  
"Good thinking Geronimo." she said and followed him to theater where their movie was being played.  
  
"Back row center, right?"  
  
"Terrible short term memory, but and excellent long term." she said and headed where he had said.  
  
"Was that a compliment or a crack at my expense?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes." she said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Okay wise guy, you want popcorn?"  
  
"Yes, with lots of butter."  
  
"Kim never let me-- I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey it's okay. I know it takes time." she said placing her hand over his.  
  
"Thanks Devin."  
  
"No prob. Now how 'bout that popcorn."  
  
"You want anything else?"  
  
"Soda and candy."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
While Devin waited for Tommy to return, people began fanning into the theater. Seats were filling up fast and she was glad that Tommy had thought to get theirs first. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small group of rowdy looking teenaged boys heading up the stairs towards the back row. She sighed when she realized that they had noticed she was all alone and were obviously planning to give her company whether she objected or not.  
  
Three sat in the row in front of her and the other two took a seat on either side of her. "Excuse me, but that seat is taken."  
  
"Yeah, by me." he said and the rest of them snickered.  
  
"Oh, how witty," she said in a monotone voice, "Look get out of the seat before my date gets back."  
  
"Ooh, spunky. We like 'em spunky don't we Pauly?"  
  
"Sure do Joey." Pauly said and placed his hand on her exposed knee.  
  
Devin grabbed his hand roughly and threw it off of her. "Touch me again and I'll break you hand." she threatened.  
  
"Ooh." he said, his hands shaking in mock fear.  
  
"Look Pauly, Joey.Larry, Moe, Curly," she began in and exaggerated New York accent, "Youse better leave me alone cuz if my man comes back here and sees youse, forgetaboutit."  
  
"Spunky and funny."  
  
"And annoyed. Look losers," she said placing her hand on her forehead in the shape of an "L" when she said the word "losers", "Lemme put it in terms even you'd understand. I'm not interested, so beat it!"  
  
They only laughed.  
  
"I heard the lady say 'beat it'." Tommy snarled menacingly from behind.  
  
"Oh, Tommy, I was just telling Joey here that this is your seat and he was just about to move."  
  
"Is that right?" the look in his eye and the tone of his voice rivaled that of when he was under evil influences. The boys must have noticed it too because without a word they all got up and moved to the front of the theater.  
  
Tommy sat down, still holding a large popcorn and drink in his hands with a look of concern. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"No Tommy, the one only put his hand on my leg, but I'm fine."  
  
"He did what?!" he exclaimed preparing to get up and find the offending boy.  
  
"Hey," she said grabbing his arm, "I'm fine. The movie's about to start so let's just sit and enjoy it" she said.  
  
"Okay." he said reluctantly and sat down again.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me." she smiled and kissed his cheek taking a handful of popcorn. "Hey, where's my candy."  
  
"Oh, it's in my pocket." he said quietly when the lights dimmed.  
  
Devin stuck her hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of Twizzlers®. "My favorite, thanks." she whispered and kissed his cheek again.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
"Devin, do you mind waiting while I go to the men's room?"  
  
"I'll meet you outside, it's still a little too crowded for my taste."  
  
"Okay I'll meet you out in front."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey yo, Pauly, Joey, look who's all alone again."  
  
"Well, well, well.let's go say hello."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, not you again." she frowned when she saw who was headed her way. "Can't you guys take a hint?"  
  
"Is that any way to thank us for saving your boyfriend's life?"  
  
"Saving my.okay, now you've got me confused."  
  
"Well if we hadn't left we'd have had to beat up your pretty-boy boyfriend."  
  
Devin only laughed. "Get this Tommy, they spared your life by leaving earlier." she laughed when she saw Tommy coming up behind them.  
  
"That is pretty funny."  
  
"Okay pretty-boy, you lookin' to rumble?"  
  
"Who me, no. I don't like to fight.but she does." he said with a grin pointing to Devin.  
  
"You must be joking. Her?"  
  
"I'd be careful what you say, she offends very easily." Tommy said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"She's like three foot nothing, what could she possibly do?" Joey said lighting a cigarette.  
  
Quick as lightening Devin threw a kick at Joey's face and kicked the cigarette out of his mouth. Joey stiffened. "How'd-- how'd you do that?"  
  
"Not a clue, I saw it in a Jackie Chan movie once and've been dying to try it ever since." she smirked.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Pauly said.  
  
"Yeah, but I do have a third degree black belt.wanna spar?" she said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Joey cried and they took off running.  
  
Tommy busted out laughing. "A Jackie Chan movie? I think I saw that one."  
  
Tommy took Devin for a drive after the movie. They ended up at the beach and decided to go for a walk. They were bare footed walking hand-in-hand, talking about old times and laughing. "So what should we tell the others?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About tonight?"  
  
Devin stopped and turned to him, "I don't know. What do you want to tell them?" she asked.  
  
Tommy was about to answer but saw a chill run through her, "Cold?"  
  
"Mm hm," she nodded.  
  
"Here," he said and took of his red flannel and draped it over her shoulders, helping her slide her arms into the sleeves. They both laughed when the sleeves fell way past her hands. "You're so tiny."  
  
"Yeah, but I could kick your butt." she said as they began walking again. Devin pulled the loose hanging clip from her hair not remembering what her mother had said until Tommy's hand stopped her from putting it back in her hair.  
  
"No, don't," he said taking the clip out of her hand, "I like it like this," he said touching her hair and placing a section of it over her shoulder. Devin just stared up at him starry-eyed. "You are so beautiful," he said so softly that she wasn't sure he had said it at all.  
  
Tommy dipped down, pulling her close, and kissed her softly. Smiling to herself, Devin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fully.  
  
When the came up for air, "I'd like to tell the others that we're dating.officially." he said softly.  
  
"Okay." she sighed contentedly and kissed him again.  
  
May  
  
Everything had happened so fast. The battle had been the top priority, but now it was over and it was time to confront one another. She arrived at the Youth Center early that next morning, knowing that he couldn't resist going there, especially when there was somewhere else he should be.  
  
"Hey Devin! You're here early." Tanya greeted her as she entered the juice bar.  
  
"I know, but there's someone I had to see." she said her eyes immediately focusing on Jason.  
  
"Oh, Jason. He's great isn't he." she smiled.  
  
"You have no idea." she said more to herself. Tanya watched her curiously. She sure was acting stranger than normal. Probably because she doesn't like new comers, but from the way Kat tells it, she's not even an original, she thought to herself.  
  
Jason felt her presence and suddenly paused in the middle of sparring with Adam. Adam saw Devin on the side and knew that Jason was no longer focusing on him, but on the girl he had had such a terrible time saying good-bye to. Everything seemed to stop in the Youth Center. Mostly everyone knew that Jason and Devin had been best friends before he left for the Peace Conference and were now about to witness the reunion.  
  
At the exact same time they both began walking towards one another. The closer they got the faster they moved until they were running into each other's arms. Jason lifted her up spinning her around, eyes shut to keep the tears back. It was like something you would expect to see in a movie. They stayed in a prolonged embrace, appreciating the familiar feel of being in each other's arms.  
  
The sound of clapping and cheering throughout the juice bar pulled the two back to reality. The released each other; Devin was crying tears of joy. Suddenly she punched him hard on the arm. "You jerk," she half laughed; half cried, "Why did Tommy know about you being back before me?"  
  
"I take it you missed me?" he said with his charming 'Jason' smile.  
  
"Ooh." she said ready to haul off and hit him harder this time.  
  
"Okay, okay." he said holding up his arms to fend her off, "Let's go talk." he smiled holding out his hand to her.  
  
Devin smiled back and twined her fingers in his, "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"What in the world just happened here? They know each other?!" Tanya exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't know." Rocky said.  
  
"You see."  
  
June 17th  
  
"I've looked everywhere, there's no sign of her." Rocky said.  
  
"I think she took her communicator off." Adam said.  
  
"There's Jason, maybe he's seen her." Tanya said when she spotted Devin's best friend.  
  
"Jas! Hey Jas, have you seen Devin?"  
  
"Not yet, why?"  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for her."  
  
"Tommy's still out trying to find her."  
  
"Don't you guys know what day it is? No of course you wouldn't." he said to himself.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"When you see Tommy tell him not to worry, I know where Devin is." he said and hurried out of the Youth Center.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"You found me," Devin said when she looked up and spotted Jason.  
  
Jason kneeled down and placed a single rose next the headstone of her parents' grave.  
  
"I miss them so much Jason," she cried and fell into his arms.  
  
"I know, honey, I know." he soothed.  
  
It was the fifth anniversary of her parent's death. Devin came here every year on this day, but this year was harder than the rest it seemed. She would be turning sixteen in less than a month and all she could think about was how much of her life her parent's had missed.  
  
"They would be so proud of you, you know that don't you?" he said as he hugged her.  
  
"I know. And I feel so bad because so many wonderful things happened because of their death. Zack and I wouldn't be as close as we are-- I wouldn't have you."  
  
"Or Tommy." he added  
  
"My life would be so different and I sometimes wonder if it would have been as happy and fulfilling if my parent's had lived. Does that make me a horrible person?"  
  
"No. No of course not! You can't help feeling the way you feel. Your life has become so rich and full and it's all because your parents were taken from you in a horrible accident. So I think that whoever said, "You have to go through something horribly bad, in order to get to something good" was right. The life you've created for yourself is the good. And I don't think your parents would be upset about you being so happy without them."  
  
"You're right. My parents wouldn't have wanted anything more than my happiness and meeting you, and gaining Zack as a brother, and even getting a new set of parents is something that makes me happier than words could express."  
  
"See." he smiled and hugged her once more.  
  
July  
  
".So how does it feel to be sixteen?"  
  
"I've got my family and my friends with me? Turning sixteen couldn't get any better than this." Devin smiled and hugged her brother. "I'm so glad you made it home, even if it's only for a little while."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed your sweet sixteen for anything in the world." Zack smile hugging her back.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Mr. Oliver, I'm still waiting for my gift." Devin said wrapping her arms around him from behind.  
  
"Don't move a muscle." he said holding on to her arm as he fumbled around in his pocket, "Close your eyes," he said.  
  
Devin did as instructed and waited eagerly for her boyfriend to gift her with the present he'd been talking about for days.  
  
"Okay open them." he said releasing her arms.  
  
Devin looked at her arm and found a gold ID bracelet with just her first name engraved on it. "Oh Tommy it's." she couldn't come up with words only tears.  
  
"Look underneath at the inscription." he said  
  
Devin looked under and read the inscription, "V ? I Always". He had used their Zeo numbers instead of their names, so that though it meant something serious, it wasn't as serious as if he had used Tommy ? Devin.  
  
"Tommy, I-"  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel." he said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
Devin only pulled him into a passionate kiss. 


	2. Something In Between

Searching  
  
By Capri Wooden  
  
Part Two- Something In Between  
  
April 1997  
  
"It's official," said Devin as she joined her friends at the Youth Center, "Jason is missing."  
  
After losing the Gold Ranger powers, Jason disappeared without a word. At first Devin thought he was hiding out at home, feeling depressed and useless. But as the days went on and she still hadn't heard from him, she began to worry that he was a little more than depressed. When she voiced her concerns to the gang, they just shrugged and said he'd come around when he was ready.  
  
"Devin, he's not missing--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Tommy. I know what you're gonna say, so spare me, please. I can't find him anywhere. I went to check on the plants for his mom-- cuz she knew Jason would forget. Well when I got there I went looking around the house for him and instead I found his entire room missing-- well everything in it anyway."  
  
"Maybe he went on a little vacation to this mind off of losing his powers." said Tommy only loud enough for the group to hear him.  
  
"With his entire room?" said Rocky.  
  
"Thank you Rocky." Devin said, "And they say you have no sense." she mumbled. "Tommy your best friend has disappeared without a trace and you don't seem to care."  
  
"Devin, you don't know what it's like to lose your powers. Jas and I know better than anyone does; we've both done it more than once. All you want to do is get anyway from anything-- or anyone-- that reminds you of it."  
  
"Screw the power! It's nothing compared to your-- well my relationship with Jason. I'd give it up in a second if I knew it would make him happy. There's more to his leaving-- especially without saying goodbye-- there's more to it than losing his powers and if you were really his best friend, you would care enough to want to find out!" she yelled punching him on the shoulder and then stormed out of the Youth Center.  
  
Tommy stared after her dumbfounded-- rubbing the hurt shoulder-- not making an attempt to go after her.  
  
"You're not even gonna go after her?! Some boyfriend." Adam grumbled.  
  
"I got her." called Rocky as her ran after Devin. "Devin, wait up."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood Rocky." she moaned as she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"It'll be okay Devin. Jason will turn up."  
  
"I doubt it and I think we have our fearless leader to thank."  
  
"Devin."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, but Tommy hasn't exactly been very comforting." she sighed.  
  
"Well look at it from his point of view. This isn't the first time he's lost his best friend to power loss. It really hurt him when Jason went to Switzerland. And he was so excited when he helped Jason get the Gold Ranger powers. He had felt guilty for letting him go to the peace conference and taking over as leader of the Rangers. It killed Tommy to not be able to save Jason the pain of losing his powers and his place on the team all over again.  
  
"Tommy knows how horrible it feels to lose the power, to not have it flowing through your veins, to lose the closeness of the group. One of the things that makes this group so close is the fact that we share the power."  
  
"Then how come I still feel like an outsider."  
  
"Devin." came Tommy's voice as he jogged toward them.  
  
"Arg!" she groaned and started in the other direction.  
  
"Devin!" Tommy called slipping into a run to catch her. "Wait-- stop for a minute!" he insisted.  
  
She complied with a sour look on her face. "Don't look at me like that. Honey, I'm sorry if I seem like I don't care. Not thinking about it is the only way I can keep from missin' Jas so damn much. Devin he's my best friend." His look was so completely sincere that it melted away her anger.  
  
"I know Tommy, and I'm sorry I'm acting so pissy, but Jason's been my best friend since I lost my parents-- he was there for me. It was tough to lose him and Zack at the same time. I was so happy to finally get one of them back only to lose him again. I can't handle it."  
  
"I'm sorry." he said and enveloped her in his arms. "I was so busy thinking about me, that I forgot how close you are to him." Devin wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. "How 'bout I spend the day pampering you? Helping you to get your mind off of everything."  
  
"Yeah, so Mondo can ruin it?"  
  
"C'mon Devin, I'm trying to make up here."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
  
"So how 'bout it?"  
  
"You know I think I'd rather be alone for a while."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too." she said the got on her tiptoes and pulled him down into a kiss. As his tongue slipped into her mouth a vision shot through Devin causing her to pull away abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry." She kissed him softly on the lips, "I gotta go."  
  
"I'll stop by later?"  
  
"Okay." she said and headed off towards home. Thank goodness she had walked because she wasn't really in the right state of mind for driving. Jeez Devin what's wrong with you?! she scolded herself as she revisited the flash that had occurred when she kissed Tommy. It had been that exact same moment in time only.only she was kissing Jason.  
  
She shrugged it off, not wanting to analyze it for fear of where it might actually lead. She only missed Jason and it wasn't as if she and Jason had never kissed. She was just missing her best friend and that was all.  
  
Devin cut through the park on her way home, hoping that things remained as quiet as they had been since Jason had lost his powers. All she could think about was Jason being gone. He wouldn't have gone away for a vacation without telling her, would he? Maybe his parents knew, but who knew when they would return from their business travels. "Where could he be?!" she sighed to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Devin was pulled awake by the sound of banging. Her head was still cloudy and the last thing she remembered was.lying down on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while she was thinking of what to do about the Jason situation. There was another pounding sound followed by the doorbell ringing several times hurriedly. "Someone's at the door." she groaned and opened her eyes. "Dark? God how long have I been asleep?" she wondered aloud and sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
She looked across her at the VCR clock, which blinked 12:00. Hmm.must have had a power outage. she thought as she stretched and prepared to stand up. There was another barrage of knocking and ringing telling her that she had better wake up and see who was so anxious to see her.  
  
"Coming," she called through a yawn and stretch.  
  
Devin opened the door just as Tommy prepared to knock again. "There you are. Jesus you scared me." he said sweeping her up into a bear hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too baby." she giggled.  
  
"It's not funny Devin, I've been calling for hours. At first there was no answer so I figured you were still out, but then all I got was a busy signal."  
  
"Really?" she said screwing up her face a bit.  
  
"Yes 'really'," he said sarcastically coming inside and flipping on the light, "Finally I got worried and called around to see if anyone had talked to you, but no one had. So I came over here and saw the house all dark. One of the neighbors said he had seen you go in early this afternoon and hadn't seen or heard you since. I've been banging on the door for five minutes-- What were you doing?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey," she said sweetly, hugging him, "I guess I fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"What about the phone?"  
  
"The cat probably knocked it off of the hook."  
  
"I was worried Devin." he said with a frown.  
  
"I know baby, but I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you." she said kissing him softly. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Maybe." he said still frowning.  
  
"Please." she said kissing him again, this time more deeply.  
  
"Okay." he said and kissed her passionately.  
  
Tommy kicked the door shut behind him and began walking Devin over toward the sofa. The back of her legs hit the couch and Devin tumbled onto it. Tommy followed covering her with his body. He kissed his way down her chin to he neck, nipping and licking her sensitive flesh. "When do your parents get home?" he whispered between kisses.  
  
"Tomorrow night." she sighed, loving the way his mouth felt on her neck.  
  
"Can we go upstairs?" he asked sucking her earlobe between his teeth.  
  
"Ohh.okay, but."  
  
"I know, not too much." he said capturing her lips once more in a searing kiss. Tommy wrapped her legs around his waist then stood the both of them up. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, laying them down on her plush bed.  
  
His mouth began kissing lower, nipping at her collarbone; licking a trail along her cleavage. "Oh Tommy." she sighed.  
  
At the sound of her moans, Tommy knew it was okay to go a little further. His hands slipped inside her shirt, skimming up the expanse of her flat stomach to the swell of her breasts. Tommy's large hands cupped her large mounds just barely covering them. "Mmm," she purred as he squeezed them threw her brassiere.  
  
"Take it off," she sighed, "Touch them."  
  
Tommy pulled her shirt off over her head then unsnapped her bra. He kissed down her arm as he eased one strap down, then the other. He pulled the bra away revealing her chocolate colored mounds. Tommy kissed his way down her chest, stopping at her nipples and working his mouth around one then the other, teasingly.  
  
"Suck 'em Tommy, please," she entreated desperately, taking hold of his head and pressing him deeper into her bosom.  
  
"Easy Devin," he soothed, "We've got all night." he said then took one taut bud into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue at first then sucking it.  
  
"Oh yeah," she sighed arching her back up off of the mattress. Devin ran her fingers through his long silky locks. "That's it baby, suck it," she all but growled as he moved on to her other aching nipple.  
  
Tommy lavished her big brown tits with licks, sucks and nips; hitting all the right spots, bringing her into a lustful frenzy. His sweet mouth then descend to her stomach, kissing and nipping along the way, stopping to drive his tongue into her navel, making her squirm, then continuing southward stopping at the waist of her white cotton pants. He turned his eyes up to hers as he licked back and forth along the edge of her pants.  
  
Her eyes bored into his with a lusty gaze. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Yes! I want your mouth on my pussy."  
  
Tommy could have shot his load just from hearing that one sentence. Devin never talked like that. She was so.enthusiastic about fooling around today. Normally it would have taken him a good fifteen minutes just to get her upstairs, let alone already being allowed to lick her muff. He didn't look a gift horse in the mouth though, and in one tug pulled her pants and panties off.  
  
He moaned to himself when he looked down and saw that she had shaved. God how he loved a smooth pussy, and Devin knew it. His eyes caught hers and saw that she knew just what he was thinking.  
  
Tommy began kissing where her bush normally started and kissed all over the soft flesh. He kissed her lips wetting his with her warm pre-cum. God she's soaked! he screamed to himself as he licked up every drop of her tangy nectar. He ran his broad tongue along the length of her slit causing her to shudder with tiny little orgasms. "Oh, oh!" she moaned, "Lick me Tommy! Eat my pussy!"  
  
That was all the invitation he needed. Using only his tongue he delved deeper past her fleshy outer lips to the flowery folds of her inner lips. "Oh yes. That's it!" she cried.  
  
Her excitement turned him on and him quickly got down to business, hoping that this encounter went all the way. Using his fingers he spread open the layers of pink cuntflesh and gave the swollen bud the full attention of his tongue. Tommy flicked at her clit with his tongue. Her hips bucked against his face. Tommy began licking more seriously, capturing the glistening little pearl between lips and attacking it with his wide tongue.  
  
Devin gripped the sheets and held on as Tommy took her for a ride of orgasmic proportions. She was 'oohing and ahhing' and getting louder by the minute. Soon her moans were coming out in screams as Tommy sucked her clit into his mouth and stuck a finger in her clasping channel. Tommy moaned into her muff when her velvety walls clamped down on him akin to the way her mouth sucked on his dick.  
  
Devin's hips were thrusting in time with his finger. "Oh Tommy. Oh Tommy. Oh Tommeeeeey!" she shrieked as her orgasm hit and spread out throughout her body, shaking her. Tommy continued sucking her clit and pumping his finger inside her tight walls.  
  
He finally pulled away when the shaking had stopped and Devin was purring contentedly. He wiped his chin and licked his fingers clean of her juices. Slowly he kissed his way back up her body, stopping here and there to nip at a sensitive spot. "That was some orgasm." he whispered against her lips then kissed her. Devin kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, "You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
Devin rolled him beneath her and attacked his lips biting and sucking them. She moved to his neck moving right to his sensitive area. "Ahh," he moaned as he melted into the bed. Devin being aggressive drove him wild. She grabbed the hem of his red tee and couldn't seem to get it off fast enough, ripping a seam in the process. Once she had his chest naked she went straight to his nipples, licking long teasing circles around them, coming so close then pulling away and moving to do the same to the other. She moved down his stomach, leaving his nipples untouched and aching for gratification. She nipped at his sides, tickling his ribs and causing him to squirm. Then she moved on to his navel circling it, then dipping her tongue inside.  
  
Meanwhile her hands were stroking his cock through his pants, bringing it up to full steam in a very short time. He pushed his hips up, pressing his confined tool against her hand. "You want me to suck it don't you?" she said in a husky voice.  
  
Tommy almost didn't recognize it as Devin's, but answered immediately. "Yes, please!"  
  
Suddenly her mouth was covering his nipple, licking and sucking it. Tommy gasped at the sudden unexpected sensations that were running from his nipple straight to his now pulsating rod. She captured it with her teeth flicking it with her tongue. Then as quickly as her mouth was there it was gone, covering his other nipple. "God Devin, fuck!" he growled as his hips jerked forward.  
  
Devin took that as the sign that he was ready to blow and left his nipples to kiss a path to his prick. She licked the trail of hair that disappeared inside his Levi's. She tore open his pants and pulled them off hurriedly. His cock was pointing straight up, bobbing back and forth. With the tips of her fingers she gentle touched the smooth surface, causing him to inhale sharply. She didn't waste anytime in teasing him, but instead wrapped her hand around the base and pumped it a few times.  
  
When her mouth engulfed half of his straining cock Tommy called out in pleasure. Devin backed off a bit, swirling her tongue around the tip then relaxing her throat and taking him in her mouth to the balls. "Oh God! Fuck!" he shouted when he felt the tip of his head brush against the back of her throat. He still had no idea how she managed to do it, but God how he loved it when she deep-throated him. It always made him wonder how well she would take his long rod inside her tight little pussy.  
  
All thoughts were scattered as Devin began her mind-blowing strokes up and down his prick. She liked to go slow at first, taking him into the back of her throat and looking up at him with a look of complete and total wanton lust. But soon she got into sucking him off and abandoned her long deep strokes for faster shorter ones. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and sucked the rest into her mouth.  
  
Tommy placed his hands on the back of her head, to keep her hair out of her face, and for leverage as he fucked himself in and out of her sucking mouth. She began moving faster as he began fucking his prick into her mouth. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" he cried as she began sucking him off at warp speed. "Yes! Yes!" he called as he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell. "Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh!" he shouted as his dick exploded and shot jet after jet of hot cum into Devin's mouth.  
  
Devin felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of her throat and swallowed it down quickly. She backed off of his long prick a bit so that she could catch every drop of his yummy load.  
  
* * *  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you tonight?"  
  
"What, I was just horny that's all. I mean just because I won't let you take my virginity doesn't mean I don't get horny."  
  
"Whoa, where did that come from?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just.I don't know."  
  
"Worrying about Jason has got you on edge."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's understandable. All this time I've been trying to hide my feelings, hoping that they'd go away."  
  
"And here I've been thinking you were an insensitive jerk. Jason is like a brother to you, and I should have known that your, "it's no big deal" attitude was your way of hiding how much you miss him."  
  
"Where'd you get all that from." he chuckled.  
  
Devin laughed as well knowing that he was trying to take the spotlight off of his feelings. "You don't fool me Oliver. I know how much he means to you, and I promise to not be so horrible about how you show them."  
  
"Thank you princess. And I promise to be more sensitive to your feelings. I know what he means to you too." The question is, do you? he added to himself.  
  
"Okay, deal. Now lets make up."  
  
"I didn't know we were fighting."  
  
"Oh if you don't want to make up, then it's no problem."  
  
"I didn't say that." he said pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The next day Devin and Tommy spent the day making up. Doing anything they could think of to keep from missing Jason so much. It worked for Tommy, but Devin kept losing herself in old memories. Finally Tommy decided it was best if he took her home. She was still apologizing to him as he walked out the door and headed for his own home. Man could he kill Jason for doing this to her.  
  
Devin put on a brave face for her parents, but her mother saw right through her. She managed to get Devin to confide in her about Jason's disappearance and about how horrible it had her feeling. It was obvious to Mrs. Taylor that there was more to Jason's leaving than losing his powers-- having long since found out about her daughter's occupation as a Ranger. It was also clear to her that Devin was worried for more reasons than being his best friend, but she didn't share her thoughts with her daughter. She figured she would wait and see just how long it would be before she finally stopped denying her true feelings for Jason.  
  
The next day Devin stayed in her room. She figured it would be better to stay there and mope than to do it around her friends and bring them down too. There was a knock at her door followed by her mother entering.  
  
"Why do you knock again?"  
  
"To warn you incase you're doing something I shouldn't see."  
  
"Oh like I'd ever be crazy enough to do something bad in the house while you're here." she laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha. You have a visitor, I'm sorry to say it isn't Jason, but I think you'll be happy to see them anyway."  
  
"So send 'em up."  
  
"You're gonna have to come down stairs for this one."  
  
"Okay." she said shrugging. She got up from her spot in the corner of the room on her floor and followed her mother to the kitchen. "Here she is."  
  
When her mom stepped to the side Devin was met with the smiling face of, "Kim!" she squealed and without a second thought hurried to embrace her old friend.  
  
"Devin!" she said equally excited. "It's so good to see you!" she squeaked as she returned the strong embrace of the younger girl.  
  
"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long."  
  
"Too long."  
  
"When did yo get home, and what did you do to yourself?" she asked noticing for the first time that Kim was in a cast.  
  
"I've been back for about a week and I had knee surgery."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Now you won't be able to compete for a spot on the Olympic team."  
  
"It's not so bad. Being home after all this time more than makes up for it."  
  
"So tell me all about Florida, especially this so called 'other guy'."  
  
"Saw through that, huh?"  
  
"Like Cher's dress at an awards ceremony."  
  
Kim laughed as she wrapped her arm around Devin and walked towards the back deck.  
  
Like Devin had always believed, Kim never fell in love with another guy or out of love with Tommy. She had decided that it wasn't fair for him to wait around for her, and knew that if she tried to discuss it with him that he wouldn't go for a break up for that reason. So she did the only other thing that she knew would work. She made Tommy believe that she found happiness else where, knowing that Tommy wanted nothing more than her happiness and so he wouldn't confront her about the letter.  
  
"Well it worked, though you hurt him bad."  
  
"I know, but it worked out for the best, he's got you."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Rocky."  
  
"I knew that boy was keeping in touch with you on the sly. He's got so much more depth than people give him credit for."  
  
"I know, and I'm beginning to think he likes it. He says it gives him an advantage over people."  
  
"I would have jumped him in a minute if he wasn't so weird about my age."  
  
"He is a cutie. I figured since Tommy got with you that maybe he would go after Kat."  
  
"Lord I can't stand that girl!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She was after Tommy not five minutes after you left. She's still dying to get her claws in him, but she doesn't want to mess with me."  
  
"I wouldn't want to either."  
  
"But I'd step back if that's what you wanted."  
  
"That's a sweet offer, but I didn't come home to cause trouble. I just want to be with my family and friends again."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Devin sighed, looking off into space.  
  
Kim knew that look. "Rocky filled me in on the Jason thing. If you ever need an ear to bend or a sympathetic shoulder, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks Kim, that means a lot. You're the only one who's known Jason as long as me-- longer even. And it seems like you're the only one who understands how I feel. Everyone keeps telling me not to worry and that it'll be okay, but no one wants to lend an ear when I need to talk about it. Rocky's not bad, but I think he feels weird around me."  
  
"He does-- whoops."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You did not hear this from me because I will deny, deny, deny."  
  
"My lips are sealed." Devin said, happy to be having a real girly conversation for the first time-- really since Kimberly left for Florida.  
  
"He's got this monster crush on you, and no matter how hard he tries to not like you it gets worse."  
  
"Oh my God I had no idea!"  
  
"I don't even think he's told Adam. Aiesha maybe."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
The girls went on talking like that way into the afternoon and evening. Finally they called it quits when it was time for Kim's pain medication. Devin drove her home promising to stop by the next day and spend time with her.  
  
Devin had secret meetings with Kim for about a week when she finally convinced her to come and see the gang. So far the only people who knew were she, Rocky and Adam. Devin knew she didn't want to see the others because she still felt weird about her breaking up with Tommy in a letter.  
  
It was at a Sunday afternoon picnic that Devin brought it to the attention of the other rangers that their original pink ranger had returned home. Tommy was shocked to say the least. He barely said two words the entire picnic, while everyone else fawned over her.  
  
Tommy arrived at the Taylor household much earlier than usual. Her parents had already left for work, but Devin hadn't even finished dressing when she heard his truck pull up. She hurried downstairs to greet him, wonder what she did to deserve such an early visit.  
  
"Hey baby wha--"  
  
"How could you keep something like that from me?!" he demanded as he stormed into the house."  
  
"And good morning to you too Sunshine."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games Devin."  
  
"Had I known you were gonna act like this, I would never have told you she was back."  
  
"And what does her boyfriend have to say about her being back in Angel Grove?"  
  
"She never had another boyfriend-- I did not just say that!" she said wanting to kick herself for letting her anger get the better of her mouth.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"If you wanna know, ask Kimberly, because I wash my hands of this whole situation."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Tommy Oliver! If you wanna know about why she broke up with you, you go ask her. Now get out so I can finish getting ready for school."  
  
Tommy stood there for a moment, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he would only test her patience if he refused to go. As angry as he was with her for keeping secrets, he didn't want her to get mad at him in return.  
  
Devin went to school in a foul mood that day, only to have it worsen before classes had even started. Mr. Caplan, the school principal, had called her down to his office first thing that morning. He told her that he had been informed by Mr. and Mrs. Scott that because of extenuating circumstances, Jason wouldn't be returning to school. And since he had enough credits to graduate, they were willing to give him is diploma early.  
  
"An.and why are you telling me this?" she asked half dazed from his bombshell.  
  
"Well, Jason isn't in town to accept it, and his parents didn't want it to be lost in the mail, so they said it would be alright to give it to you for safe keeping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After leaving the principal's office, Devin was ready to break down. She left campus and headed straight to Kimberly's house. "Devin, hi.shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"Remember when you said I could come to you for a sympathetic shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I need it now." she said breaking down before she got the words out of her mouth. She fell into Kim's arms and cried for the longest time. After a while Kim calmed her down enough to find out what had gotten her so upset. She was stunned by the news that Jason wouldn't be returning for graduation. This had to mean that he wasn't planning on returning-- atleast not anytime soon. And as much as she wanted to soothe Devin, she couldn't lie about what she was thinking. She was just opening her mouth to give her opinion on why she believed Jason left when the phone rang.  
  
It was Devin's mother looking for her. Kim never got the chance to tell Devin her thoughts because after the phone call she went home to have a talk with her mother, and after that she didn't bring up Jason any more.  
  
Everyone was thrown for a loop at how she suddenly was over Jason's sudden departure from her life, but no one was fooled. If anything she was putting on a brave face for her family and friends, that or she was in denial.  
  
For weeks Jason's name never came out of her mouth. The only thing she did seem adamant about was Tommy and Kimberly sitting down and talking about the letter thing and how they were both feeling. She thought it was the only way any of them could truly get on with their lives. They needed closure. To an outside party it was almost as if she was trying to push the two back together again.  
  
June 1st  
  
It was graduation time for the Angel Grove High seniors. The ceremony was beautiful and everyone looked great. Devin was so happy for her friends. They went through four years of missing class to battle evil space aliens, clones, evil spells, and horrible excuses, and they had all managed to graduate with honors. She was proud of them. But mostly she missed Jason.  
  
"Hey space cadet. Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"I was just thinking that it's a shame Jason wasn't there today-- I mean--"  
  
"Ah ha! I knew you hadn't completely turned off your feelings."  
  
"I just think it's a shame that he missed walking with his class."  
  
"No you were thinking about how much you wanted him to be there."  
  
"Kim, let's not get into this. Let's get back to the party."  
  
"When are you gonna stop being stubborn and accept the truth about your feelings for him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The fact that you love him. And I'm not talking about the way Rocky loves Aiseha."  
  
Devin was so stunned by what she had insinuated, that she was speechless.for a second. "Okay, I'll admit that when you stop denying how much you love Tommy and how badly you want me to hand him over to you on a silver platter." she spat and then stormed off.  
  
A few minutes later, "Kim, what happened between you and Devin? She came in fuming and when I tried to find out what was wrong, she told me to ask you.and then she stormed off." Tommy said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Kim didn't say anything for a minute. She was too stunned to think, let alone speak. Devin's words loudly echoed through her head. She was right, of course. Kim had never denied to herself that she still loved Tommy and wanted him back, she just denied it to everyone else. But if the one person she was trying hardest to hide it from knew, then she might as well tell the second person she was trying desperately to hide it from.  
  
"Tommy, Devin's right. You and I need to sit down and talk about what's happened between us."  
  
"What? Is that what the fight was about? Because I can't see Devin storming--"  
  
"I still love you Tommy!" she cut him off. "I never stopped."  
  
"I--I.I can't believe you just said that." was all he managed. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kim's hand on his arm.  
  
"You're as much in denial as she is."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that Devin's in love with Jason and not you."  
  
"Devin is not in love with Jason! She loves me." he exclaimed, insulted that she had the nerve to say something like that.  
  
"Tommy if anyone would know, it should be you. You're best friends with the both of them. And you mean to tell me that you've never once noticed that those two are in love?"  
  
"Kim, are you saying this because you want to break Devin and I up so that you can have another chance?"  
  
"I can't believe you would even think that of me."  
  
"Well--"  
  
"You have every right in the world to be pissed off at me-- maybe even hate me, but when have you ever known me to do things for my own benefit? I broke up with you so that you wouldn't be lonely; so that you wouldn't be tempted to cheat and then beat yourself up over it. And I'm living with the decision I made and the fact that I gave you up and that I don't have a chance with you anymore. I would never try to come between you and Devin for myself."  
  
"Then why are you saying this?"  
  
"Because it's true. Jason and Devin love each other, but they're either too blind or too stubborn to see that the other feels the same way. I love them both and right now they're torn up inside. I mean, you have to know that this is the reason why Jason left Angel Grove."  
  
Tommy bowed his head and turned away from her. He had no answer for her. Actually he did, but he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Oh my God! You knew! All this time you knew and you did nothing about it? How could you--" Kim couldn't finish. The realization that she would never really have Tommy washed over and it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"That's something else I live with everyday Tommy.the fact that you have always loved Devin and always will love her.more than me. I guess it's good that I broke up with you, because if not I would have been living as second best throughout our entire relationship." she said and began walking off.  
  
Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, and turned to say one last thing. "If you truly love her Tommy, let her go. Let her go find happiness.I mean you never know, she might chose you." and with that she left, much in the manner of Devin.  
  
Rocky, being Devin's only other friend in Angel Grove, went to her house to check on her.and to tell her of what had transpired between the former couple.  
  
She was lying on her bed, half-crying, half spaced out. "Just think Rocky, if you hadn't been so adamant about not dating a girl the same age as your little sister, that could have been you."  
  
"Uh-uh, no thanks, I'll stick to my crushes. Besides, even then I knew no one would ever stand a chance against Jason."  
  
"You know too, huh?"  
  
"Thanks to Kim's outburst, everyone does." he grinned.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"What's wrong, you do love him, don't you?"  
  
"Without a doubt I love Jason.it's just how that I'm confused about."  
  
"Not sure if it's developed into more than friendship?"  
  
"I don't know.I mean, I think it's always been something more than friendship with Jason and me. I just don't know what."  
  
"So you're not sure if it's romantic love?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, am I willing to give up what we have now to try something that might not work? But is it any better sitting here miserable without him? God Rocky, what do I do?" she cried and buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Only you can answer that one." he said and gently rubbed her back as she sobbed.  
  
Devin stayed locked in her room for the next few days trying to figure out what to do. If she left things as they were, she and Jason would always be best friends. But if she went after, whatever else there was, all of that could end. Her and Jason might very well end. Jeez why did everything have to be so complicated?  
  
But they weren't really, she was just making it that way. Deep down she knew that no matter what happened between Jason and her, the two of them would always cling to their friendship. It was a strong bond, and nothing could break that. Plus.she had been the one to say that the two of them would one day marry.that he would be the one to take her virginity.  
  
Was that why she was clinging to it so desperately? I mean, what girl in their right mind wouldn't want Tommy Oliver to be her first?! Her obviously, but then, she wasn't exactly in her right mind. So maybe she was holding out for Jason. There was only one way to find out.  
  
A week later Devin called a meeting at her house. All of the current Rangers came, as did Kim. They were all a bit confused as to why Devin had called this big meeting. Tommy was just plain worried. "So Devin, why did you call this meeting?" Tommy asked, hoping his nervousness didn't show.  
  
"In a nut shell? I'm leaving."  
  
"What?!" was the group consensus.  
  
"Calm down and let me explain." she said shushing her friends. "As you all know, I'm sure, Jason's gone and it's driving me crazy not knowing where he is, or if he's okay. I can't concentrate on anything else these days and after much thought, and advice from my parents, as well as Zordon, I'm leaving the Rangers to go look for Jason."  
  
"You're gonna do what?"  
  
"Are you listening?! I am going to travel this state and any other one I think he might be in until I find him and learn why he left and if he ever plans to return to Angel Grove."  
  
Most everyone was left speechless. They all knew how desperate she was to see Jason again, or to just know that he was alright, but to leave home to look for him.no one had imagined that.well no one but--  
  
"So what about the Rangers?" Rocky asked, knowing all along that it would eventually come to this.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that." she said and got up from her place on the arm of the sofa. She called forth her morpher, then removed it from her arm. She then walked to where Kim was sitting and held it out to her. "Congratulations, you've got your powers back."  
  
"Huh-- what?"  
  
"They were always yours. I was just keepin' 'em until you got back, remember?"  
  
"Devin, I--"  
  
"Look just save me the trouble of convincing you and take the morpher. They're your powers, you're back home-- plus the power will help heal your leg faster."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as you were when you chose me to take your place." she said smiling down at her friend. Devin truly did love Kim. She was probably the only real girlfriend she'd ever have.  
  
"Okay Devin. You can count on me. And if you ever--"  
  
"Like that's gonna happen." she chuckled, causing the room to erupt with laughter.  
  
The group talked for a while longer, reliving memories of Devin's first days as a Ranger and how she fought being a "joiner" tooth and nail. Soon the group began to break up and people were making their exits, separately so that they could say their own private good-byes.  
  
"So you're really gonna do it?" Rocky said with a knowing grin.  
  
"As if you didn't know. You practically begged me to." she giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." he said suddenly taking on a serious tone.  
  
"I'll be back. This is my only home, I could never leave it for good." she said, knowing that this was not what he meant.  
  
"I meant--"  
  
"I know Rocky. I had a huge crush on you when I first met you. If you had asked me out I would have said yes.but Jason would have popped up eventually."  
  
"I know. And I would have cherished any time I had with you.but then, who'd want to give you up. It's best that I don't know what I would be missing."  
  
"Thanks for being so wonderful to me Rocky. You're very special to me. And I know you'll find that someone you're looking for-- she can't be me cuz I'm meant for someone else-- I think. But I still think you're meant to have the Pink Ranger." she grinned.  
  
Both Rocky and Devin looked over to where Kim was talking with Adam and Tanya. "She's gonna need you. And I think you need her too. Just give it a chance, as one last favor to me."  
  
"What's this 'one last favor' stuff. I thought you said you'd be back."  
  
"I just meant--"  
  
"I know, Devin, I'm just messin' with ya. I hope you find happiness, cuz your smiles are worth a million bucks."  
  
"I'll miss you." she said and hugged him good-bye.  
  
"I can't believe you're going after him."  
  
"Well if you hadn't confronted me at the party, I might still be moping on the inside and putting on a brave face for you guys on the outside. So thank you for being such a good friend."  
  
"Thank you for letting me be your friend. It's a very prestigious title." she giggled.  
  
"Ha ha. So I was thinking that you should forget about Tommy and go for Rocky. He'd love you like you deserve."  
  
"Playing match maker Devin?"  
  
"C'mon, I know you two talk a lot. You must know almost all there is to about one another. I think you'd be cute together."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure I should jump into anything."  
  
"Kim you've been single for quite a while now. And I know you still love Tommy, you probably always will, but in those months, you had to have gotten over him somewhat, especially when you found out that he was with me."  
  
"You're right, I did." she said after a pause. "I'm just afraid."  
  
"Please don't make the mistake I made. If you have any feelings for him-- or anyone else for that matter-- go for it. Promise me."  
  
"I do. I promise you Dev." she said and hugged her.  
  
Devin's good-byes to Tanya and Adam weren't lengthy because she really didn't know them very well. Plus the hardest was yet to come and she wanted to get it started (the quicker she began the quicker it would be over). The house was empty save those two, Tommy and Devin. They stood across the room from one another, afraid to look at each other, but unable to look away.  
  
Finally, Tommy found the courage to speak. "I know that I can't.talk you out of this, so can I just.just hold you tonight? Please?" he practically begged, near tears.  
  
Devin went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He enveloped her in an almost crushing embrace. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the chair where he sat brining her down on his lap. There he just sat holding her; breathing in her scent; stroking her hair; wondering if this would be the last time he ever did this. 


End file.
